happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scrap
Scrap is an HTFF Character Character Bio Scrap is a grey colored shark who wears a special device on his head. The device is made up of two water filled pods and a band that wraps around the back of Scrap's head and connects them. The device is what allows Scrap to stay on land. Scrap is known to be a kind character, with a knack for inventing and tinkering. Scrap is known to build plenty of inventions, similar to Sniffles, however his inventions are always built from scrap, often taken from the town dump, making them less reliable. Scrap is also shown to never waste anything at all, and will find ways to use junk or trash for good uses, however this can be annoying as he may take trash from other characters garbage. Scrap is also oddly a vegetarian and refuses to eat meat. However is for some reason he does eat any kind of meat, he can go into a feeding frenzy and attack other characters at random, taking bites out of them. Once his feeding frenzy ends, Scraps will usually freak out and puke, or try to end his own life. Scrap lives in a large fishbowl next to the town dump. Episode Roles Starring *Scrap Metal *Over the Speed *Trashing Our Fun *Pool Daze *A Shark Tale *Jelly Belly *Scrapping It Off Featuring * Hawaii Five O * Fired To Work * Triple Trouble * Cheat Codes * Get 'Em Like You See 'Em * Leave the Nest * What A Magic * Leaping Pilot * Can't Unseen It * Handy Scissorhands * Juicy Ride * Can’t Sand A Chance * High Pitched * Till All Powers Cut Appearing *No So-duh *Dim Light Paws *A Storm in a Teacup *Broke the Prize *Release the Savage *In the Same Boat Fates Deaths # Hawaii Five O - Head caved in by a coconut. # Fired To Work - Burnt to the bone. # Scrap Metal - Electrocuted. # Triple Trouble - Chopped into pieces by a propeller. # Cheat Codes - Shredded inside an arcade machine. # Over the Speed - Head crushed by a concrete piece. # Get 'Em Like You See 'Em - Face burned by a fire from exhaust pipes. # Release the Savage - Ran over by a car. # Leave the Nest - Smashed into the wall multiple times. # Jelly Belly - Splattered against a wall. # Scrapping It Off - Crushed by a robot arm. # Leaping Pilot - Flattened by a plane. # Can’t Sand A Chance - Crushed by a boat. # High Pitched - Suffocated. # Till All Powers Cut - Head popped off. Injuries # A Shark Tale - Tail cut off by garbage truck compactor. Kills *Fatty - 1 ("Triple Trouble") *Shifty - 1 ("Cheat Codes") *Chroma - 1 ("Cheat Codes") *Jerky - 1 ("Leave the Nest") *Paws - 1 ("Trashing Our Fun") *Others - a raptor ("Leave the Nest") *Petunia - 1 ("Pool Daze") *Russell - 1 ("A Shark Tale") *Snooty and Cranky - 1 ("A Shark Tale") *Calorie - 1 ("Jelly Belly") *Cascade - 1 ("What A Magic") *Pierce - 1 ("Scrapping It Off") *Cloverfield - 1 ("Scrapping It Off") *Cub - 1 ("Scrapping It Off" along with Cloverfield) *Drama - 1 ("Scrapping It Off") *Gator - 1 ("Scrapping It Off") *Stacy - 1 ("Can't Unseen It") *Brushy - 1 ("Can't Unseen It") *Chickita - 1 (“Can’t Sand A Chance”) *Eddy - 1 (“Can’t Sand A Chance”) Trivia * Scrap is one of the characters transferred from their creators old Deviantart account. Gallery Category:Fishes Category:Sharks Category:Gray Characters Category:Male Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Season 73 introductions Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Cannibals